Examples of semiconductor devices include a diode as a device having rectification functionality. For instance, in using an IGBT (insulated gate bipolar transistor) as a power transistor, a diode for backflow is connected antiparallel to the IGBT. In semiconductor devices having rectification functionality such as diodes, there is demand for reducing switching time (extinction time of recovery current at turn-off time) and improving breakdown withstand capability.